myster baby
by inuyashaluv123
Summary: Rhianon is pregnant but doesn't know who the father is. It could be her older brother Arthur or her husband Arawn.
1. Chapter 1

After a hard earned victory, Arawn, my brother and I, along with everyone else went back to the castle. Arawn dragged me off to hallway so that we could be alone.

"do you want to go back to the room and and take a bath with me?" Arawn whispered.

I blushed slightly and said "ok"

We went back to our room and got into the tub together. Arawn sat against the wall with his legs open. I sat between his legs and layed my head on his chest, closing my eyes enjoying the warmth of his body. Feeling his naked body against mine turned me on. I couldn't take it any more.

"lets.. go to... bed." I said breathing heavily.

We got out of the tub and I layed on the bed. Arawn got on top of me, I could feel his wet body against mine. He licked the water off my neck and went down to my breasts. He licked the water off my breast then he licked my nipples, he started to suck on them. He then went down to my stomach and licked the water off of my stomach. He took his penis and started to rub it against my felt really good.

"I'm going to put it in now. Are you ready?" Arawn asked.

I nodded yes. He started to put it in, I was still a virgin so it hurt like hell. Arawn saw that i was in pain.

"do you want me to stop?" he asked looking at my teary eyes.

"no." I said.

He started to push it in deeper, he was only half way in. I thought it would last a lifetime but, a couple seconds later it was all the way in. He started to go in and out. It didn't hurt as much anymore. It felt really good. He started to go faster, it felt so good. All of the pain was gone, all I felt was pleasure. He went faster and harder until he climaxed 10 minutes later. We were both breathing heavily. Arawn layed beside me and we both fell asleep.

(a couple days later)

My brother Arthur was looking for me.

"Rhiannon! Rhiannon, where are you?" he yelled

"I'm right here Arthur."

" I came to give you your wedding present since i couldn't give it to you last week." He said.

" ok... where is it?" I said looking around. " I don't see it."

"it's in my room." arthur said

I followed him to his room. When I walked in he locked the door behind him. He told me to sit on the bed. He pushed me down gently, forcing me to lay on the bed. He started to kiss me.

"w-what are you doing Arthur?! Arth.." I said trying to stop him.

He started to kiss me again. I didn't want to admit it but it felt good. He massaged my toungue with his. He started to take off my dress. He licked my stomach and unhooked my bra. He took off his shirt and pants. He slowly took off my underwear. He licked my clit and fingered me. I was breathing heavily, it felt so good. He took his penis and pushed it in my vagina. He kept going faster and faster until he climaxed inside me. He kissed me and told me that that was my gift. We both fell asleep, but a couple hours later I woke up and put my clothes on. I left without waking him up. A couple weeks passed and my period was late so I took a pregnacy test, it came back positive! I was happy because I thought it was Arawn's baby but I remembered what me and Arthur did so it can be Arthur's baby. Who is the father?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't tell anyone that I was pregnant, I was afraid of what Arawn would say. I thought about telling Arthur, but something told me that this is what he wanted in the first place. A couple days later I thought I was going to burst! I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell someone. I ran out into the hallway and saw Morgan I was about to tell her everything.

"Morgan there's something I want to tell you!" I said waiting in anticipation.

"Whoa! Calm down, what is it you want to tell me?!" She said shocked.

"I….."

Was I really about to tell Morgan that I was pregnant and didn't know who the father was? Morgan the biggest gossiper in the kingdom, possibly the world! I didn't know what to do I started to freak what was I supposed to say to her now? I've gotten her all excited thinking that she is going to get some juicy news to spread all over the kingdom. I didn't know what else to do so I just ran away, but little did I know that would only make it worse. I just kept running thinking that I could run away from the problem. I didn't know how long I was running for, it felt like hours. When I finally ran out of breath I saw Octavia out in the courtyard playing with the kids she's been teaching how to defend themselves. She asked me what was wrong and I burst out into tears and told her everything.

"you can't tell anyone." I said sobbing

"Oh yeah I know but pretty much everyone knows something is up with you."

"What?! But how is that possible you're the first person I told…." I said remembering that I almost told Morgan. "Oh no! Stupid Morgan I knew I shouldn't have said anything to her!"

"Well I promise not to tell anyone, but there bound to find out later. There's no way you can hide that you're pregnant for very long." She said with a sorry look on her face. "I-I'm sorry Rhiannon I didn't know they were here. I'm really sorry." She said running away.

I turned around wondering what she was talking about and when I did I saw Arthur and Arawn standing there. How long have they been here? They were the two people I didn't want to see. I wanted to run away but my feet would move. They came closer to me with happy but angered faces. I was terrified of what they would do, but mostly of what they would say.

"How could you have sex with HIM?" they both said simultaneously.

I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life I was scared, no terrified of my brother. I started to cry, I didn't know how long I was crying for, but if felt good to let it all out. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Arawn's face. He told me it would be alright and that I should get I DNA test on the baby. A few weeks later the test came back and it turned out it was….. Arawn's baby. But before we could celebrate we were called into battle. Arawn and Arthur said it would be too dangerous for me to go but I told them I could take care of myself. The battle came to an end, but I was careless and let my guard down.

"Rhiannon watch out!" I heard someone scream but it was too late. When I turned around a man with a staff hit me in my stomach. I was 8 months pregnant, I was about to give birth to my baby, but before I knew it I blacked out. I was blanking in and out, but when I opened my eyes each time I could see blood coming from between my legs and the bleeding would only get worse each time I saw it. A couple minutes later, at least I think, I was in the E.R. I could hear the doctors screaming and panicking. I couldn't see but I could hear everything. That's when I heard the doctor tell Arawn that the baby has a 10% chance of dying. I wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't because I could feel the pain of the baby coming out. When the baby finally came out I didn't hear any crying. I blacked out from the pain but before I did I heard the doctor say "I'm sorry." But I also heard a slight baby whine, heh, yeah right it was probably just my imagination….or was it

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
